Un final feliz?
by Lexie Asakura Kidou
Summary: Yoh y Anna viven una vida de casados tranquila, y enamorados, todo era perfecto o eso crían hasta que una consecuencia de su amor, les mostrará que apenas es el comienzo, de un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

PREPARATIVOS

Hoy era el inicio de un día especial, porque hoy cierta chica rubia y cierto castaño, se dispondrían a hacer la primera cena romántica de sus vidas.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo Anna se dispondría a cocinar, ya que tenía pensado hacer la cena más exquisita que jamás hubieran probado, y es que la verdad para ser sinceros, el sazón y la rapidez de Yoh, dejaban mucho que desear e irritaban más el temperamento de su prometida.

Al salir de su ensoñación ,recordó que Yoh aun seguía dormido y esto la molestó, así que se arregló el cabello, se puso las andalias, para ir al supermercado, no sin antes, dar un vistazo de reojo al reloj y caminar hacia la habitación de Yoh, donde este se encontraba plácidamente dormido, y lo primero que pensó fue darle un tremendo grito y arrojarle una sandalia, pero hoy sería un día especial y no quería arruinarlo, así que se acercó al castaño, le acarició el cabello y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, con lo cual su prometido susurró:- Annita; aun entre sueños, a ella esto la hizo sentir mas feliz de lo que ya se encontraba, como su querido castaño no despertaba, insistió en la labor, hasta que el chico abrió sus ojos y le dijo:

-Lo mas hermoso, es despertar y darme cuenta, que lo más amo, es lo último que veo al dormirme, y lo primero al despertarme.

A lo cual, Anna le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, pero cambió sus facciones para decirle con un poco de severidad:

-Saldré a hacer las compras para esta noche, no te olvides de que hoy también harás tu entrenamiento, no quiero que mi futuro esposo, pierda su atlética figura.

Y así salió al supermercado. Lo que Anna no sabía era que Yoh le tenía una sorpresa; la llevaría al lago en el que alguna vez discutían la poca información que tenían sobre el torneo de los shamanes, platicarían observando la bóveda de estrellas sobres sus cabezas, regresarían de nuevo a la casa, en la cual Ryu tendría todo preparado, con velas aromáticas y una linda mesa, para que los futuros esposos, disfrutaran esa noche.

Yoh de verdad agradecía a Ryu que hubiera aceptado ayudar al castaño y por su discreción en este asunto.

La tarde transcurría sin ningún contratiempo, Anna se diaponía ahora si a hacer lo que planeó por la mañana, cuando Ryu le dijo que no hacía falta que ella hiciera la cena y que el contribuir de esta manera, el y la rubia se enfrascaron en este pequeño dilema:

-Ryu, es mi noche yo debo hacerlo.

-Pero, Doña Anna, precisamente porque es su noche que tal si aprovecha este tiempo para poder arreglar… se

Antes de que terminara de decir la oración le interrumpió diciendo muy enfurecida con unos ojos que daban miedo:

-¿Queeeé, acaso no crees que me veo hermosa?

-No, no eso- dice Ryu un tanto nervioso- lo que pasa es que debería ponerse más hermosa de lo que ya es, para sorprender a Don Yoh.

Ante tal proposición Anna no pudo decir un no, subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, pensando que debería ponerse, entre sus divagaciones, recordó que en su closet tenia un lindo vestido que no se había puesto, debido a que no había encontrado una ocasión que lo mereciera, mientras se vestía recordó el momento en el que se lo regalaron…

**FLASHBACK**

**Ese día Anna no invitó a nadie a su casa, porque quería estar sola como de costumbre, pero sorpresivamente sus tres amigas: Jun, Pilika y Tamao, llevaron a su casa, la hicieron subir a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas y la peli verde le dijo:**

**-¡Anna, quisimos traerte un regalo! **

**-Antes que nada, les recuerdo que yo no quería nada y por eso no las invité- le dijo la rubia.**

**-Anna, no te pongas en ese plan-contestó la chica Usui-quisimos darte una sorpresa, dice mostrando una caja rectangular color negro.**

**-Ábralo ya, señorita Anna- le dijo la chica de pelo rosa.**

**-Está bien-contesto la aludida.**

**Y lo que encontró fue un vestido color negro, muy parecido al que llevaba puesto, solo que más corto y con un escote muy provocativo en la espalda…**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Bien –dijo la rubia- ya estoy lista


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCHE PERFECTA**

Bajaba las escaleras cuando de pronto fue interceptada por su bien parecido prometido que en esa ocasión llevaba puesto un traje negro con una camisa negra y una corbata morada además de unos bien lustrados zapatos; La primera impresión de Anna al verlo, fue tan impactante que se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos, ya que aunque ella no lo admitiera abiertamente amaba a su castaño y la mayoría de las veces le parecía guapísimo, aun cuando estuviera en pleno entrenamiento, pero esta vez en realidad se veía hermoso.

La reacción por parte del castaño fue igual o aún peor, sabía que su amada prometida era realmente muy atractiva y que tenía una bien formada figura, y ese vestido era la comprobación de ese hecho.

Al recordar a lo que iba le dijo:

-Annita, la cena casi esta lista, que te parece si antes vamos a dar un paseo para que aprovechando nos de más hambre jiji.

A lo cual la rubia saliendo de su embobamiento le contestó:

-Yoh, ¿con este frío, estás seguro?

-Claro, Annita.

Y así la joven pareja salió de paseo, a ese lago ya bien conocido, se sentaron en la misma banca de hacía dos años.

-Yoh-dijo la rubia atrayendo la atención del castaño- esta noche no puede ser más perfecta, el cielo cubierto por estas hermosas estrellas, la Luna, todo es hermoso.

-No está mal-comentó el castaño- se volvió lentamente para mirar a su prometida a los ojos- pero yo no usaría la palabra "hermoso"-dijo- no cuando tengo a mi Annita aquí y lo puedo comparar.

-Yoh, te Amo siempre seremos uno sólo, para siempre.

-Para siempre-reafirmó él- y la abrazó con tanta ternura y con tanto miedo como si temiera que alguien le fuera a quitar a su amada de sus brazos.

Regresaron a casa, en donde Anna quedó sorprendida al ver su sala llena de pétalos de rosas y velas aromáticas y justo en el centro una mesa para dos, era tanta la emoción de la rubia, que le fue inevitable derramar esa lagrima que salió de las comisuras de sus ojos, rodó por su pómulo y que trató de ocultar sin éxito, porque Yoh lo notó y la tomó antes de que llegara a la comisura de sus labios. En ese momento Anna pensaba en que su vida era afortunada por tener a Yoh en ella y que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado y la manera como lo trataba le costaba trabajo creer que él tuviera tantos detalles con ella y lo único que le pudo pronunciar al castaño fue – TE AMO!

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin ninguna perturbación. Al terminar Anna sabia que lo único que quería, era entregarse a su prometido en cuerpo y alma, ya que lo amaba a un nivel que ella creía que debía ser prohibido.

El castaño pensaba que quería demostrarle a su rubia todo el amor que le tenía, pero no estaba seguro. Anna besó a su prometido de una manera que comenzó como algo tierno y que pasó a ser algo más, el la condujo a la alcoba, Anna comenzó a besarle el cuello, desabrochando su camisa y a los pocos minutos todas las prendas quedaron fuera, la chica puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho de Yoh, el se estremeció ligeramente bajo el contacto y su respiración entre los besos se volvió áspera. La estrecho aun mas entre sus brazos hasta que la ultima de sus células cobro vida propia.

Después de esto los dos sabían que la noche había sido perfecta.


	3. Chapter 3

Claro que los personajes no son mios, son de Takei , mmmmm sisisis…_

INVITACIÓN

Pasaron varios días y recibieron una visita inesperada:

-¡Yoh, abre la puerta!

-De inmediato Anita

Yoh abre la puerta y encuentra a dos de sus amigos detrás de ella:

-Yoh , ¿Cómo estas?-le dice la joven Usui.

-mmm- muy bien Pilika- ¿y tu Len?

-Este… bien Yoh, ¿nos invitas a pasar?

- A claro, disculpen- les dice mientras toman asiento

-y ¿a que debemos su visita?- pregunta la rubia

- Bien- contesta el joven chino-venimos a entregarles la invitación de nuestra boda

- Queee!, YA están decididos- contesta Yoh, muy sorprendido

-Si- contesta la peli celeste- con un brillo en los ojos

- ¿Y que tal lo tomó tu hermano?- pregunta Anna

Len: En realidad casi me mata, pero no tuvo mas remedio que aceptarlo.

Yoh: si, me imagino, siempre quisieron matarse sin verdaderos motivos, y ahora que si hay uno.

-Y ¿para cuando es la boda?- pregunta la rubia.

-Para dentro de 6 meses-contesta la ojiazul.

-¿ Y ustedes para cuando?- pregunta el ojimiel.

-Pronto- contesta muy sonrojado el joven Yoh.

-¿ Y piensan invitar a todos?- pregunta Anna

-Si-dice Pilika- de hechi pronto iremos a Inglaterra a ver a Lizherg para darle su invitación, ya fuimos a ver a Tamao, que desde que es novia de Horo, no se quieren separar, al igual que ya fuimos a visitar a Manta y a Chocolove, y te dejamos también la invitación de Ryu.

-Osea que ya llevan show para la recepción-dice la rubia

- No te entiendo-pregunta el joven chino.

-Si, como ya invitaron al "Chango Bananero"

Después de una taza de té, los novios se retiraron. Y asi transcurrieron varias semanas con unas visitas de Manta, ya que el e Yoh tenían un pequeño negocio, del cual el pequeñín se hacía cargo.

Una tarde en la pensión En, Anna se encontraba mirando una de sus telenovelas predilectas, cuando en un comercial la rubia vio una propaganda de unos hot cakes, y esto hizo que a la rubia, le gruñera el estómago y le dieron unas terribles ganas de comer unos como los del anuncio de la T.V., (algo raro era que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber comido una cantidad exagerada de arroz), así que se los preparó ya que Ryu no se encontraba e Yoh se había ido con Manta a ver asuntos de su negocio y no tenía a quien más mandar a hacerlos.

Despúes de un rato, la chica estaba lista para degustarlos, aunque era increíble que pudiera ella sola terminar la docena de Hot cakes que tenía en el plato, pero lo más bizarro era que les había untado mayonesa , en lugar de miel, lechera o cajeta, era asqueroso, pero para ella eran deliciosos.

Una mañana Anna despertó entre los brazos de su amado, rodó para hacerle frente y darle un peque;o beso en los labios, pero de pronto sintió un dolor repentino que le retorció el estómago.

-Buenos días Anita- le dijo el joven castaño-

Pero Anna no pudo contestar y lucho por librarse de sus brazos. El la soltó de inemdiato.

-Anita- preguntó Yoh

La aludida salió corriendo la baño, tapándose la boca con las manos y se agachó sobre el excusado y vomitó de forma estrepitosa.

-Anna… ¿que te sucede?

Yoh llegó corriendo al baño y le apartó los cabellos de la cara, esperando.

-Vete- le dijo la rubia-no necesito que veas esto.

-Claro que no Anna-le espetó el castaño, ayudándola a levantarse para despúes limpiar el suelo y el excusado, mientras ella se lavaba los dientes y se mojaba el rostro con agua fría.

Llegaron a la cama y el castaño parecía muy preocupado.

-Anna, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si Yoh, solo fueron unas pequeñas nauseas

-Anita, no te vayas a molestar, peor creo que últimamente has estado comiendo demasiado, y tal eso te hizo daño.

-No, no me enojo, por que creo que tal vez tengas razón, por que la verdad ultimamente tengo mucha hambre, y me he sentido muy cansada.

-Creo que me he dado cuenta, duermes más de doce horas, debemos ir a ver a Fausto.

-No lo se Yoh-contesta la rubia, se levanta de pronto y sufre un fuerte mare, pero su prometido la sujeta antes de que se caiga al suelo.

-Creo que esa fue la confirmación debemos ir a ver a Fausto-contesta el chico.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Gracias a las personas que leen este fic, entre ellas: ****gracias nena, sabes que tus fics me inspiran y por las platicas que hemos tenido; **DjPuMa13g** gracias por dejar tus reviews, también creo que tus historias son muy buenas.


End file.
